Achievements
Achievements are how you earn Game Gold and Crystals. You can find the full list by clicking the Scroll in the upper right corner of the game screen. If a small number appears next to the scroll, you have completed Achievements waiting to be claimed. Click the scroll to find them. You can scroll down through the list to find the completed Achievement. Click the Claim Reward button to claim the Achievement's reward. Achievement List *0) Raise one Strangeling to Tier 1 *1) Raise two Strangelings to Tier 1, then breed them *2) Rename one Strangeling *3) Collect 10 Strangelings *4) Raise two Strangelings to Tier 2, then breed them *5) Unlock a recessive gene on a Tier 2 parent *6) Call a Pet to interact with it *7) Raise Personality to 20% on one Strangeling *8) Raise two Strangelings to Tier 3, then breed them *9) Bring a Strangeling into your world *10) Share a Strangeling with your friends on Facebook *11) Collect 25 Strangelings *12) Raise two Strangelings to Tier 4, then breed them *13) Unlock a recessive gene on a Tier 4 parent *14) Raise Personality to 40% on a Strangeling *15) Send a Tier 4 Strangeling to the Auction House *16) Raise two Strangelings to Tier 5, then breed them *17) Breed a Strangeling with an Archon spine *18) Collect 40 Strangelings *19) Raise two Strangelings to Tier 6, then breed them *20) Unlock a recessive gene on a Tier 6 parent *21) Breed a Strangeling with Draco Tail & Rhino Legs *22) Breed a Strangeling with Mystic, Tuft & Felid *23) Breed a Strangeling with Torch, Kelp & Absinthe *24) Upgrade to Pro or Platinum Status for one month *25) Raise two Strangelings to Tier 7, then breed them *26) Breed a Strangeling with an Elite Color *27) Collect 50 Strangelings *28) Breed a Strangeling with 2 Elite Colors *29) Collect 75 Strangelings *30) Breed a Strangeling with 3 Elite Colors *31) Collect 100 Strangelings *32) Raise Personality to 100% on a Strangeling *33) Breed a Tier 7 Strangeling with Vulpes, Vix, & Plain genetics *34) Ask a Friend for a Food Bowl Credit *35) Redeem a free Food Bowl Credit *36) Breed Elders with a Matching Recessive Gene *37) Breed a Prismatic Strangeling *38) Breed a Golden Angel Strangeling *39) Breed Elders with four matching recessive traits *40) Breed a Soft and Sweet Strangeling *41) Breed a Blue Moon Strangeling *42) Breed a Deep Sea Strangeling *43) Breed a Child with an Argent Elite Color *44) Breed an Inferno Strangeling *45) Breed a Watermlon Strangeling. Make Torley proud! *46) Breed a Child with an Elaia Elite Color *47) Add a generation *48) Collect an Enchanted Strangeling Set *49) Collect an Elite Color Strangeling Set *50) Buy Three Strangelings from the Auction House *51) Pass the Prismatic Trait *52) Breed a Strangeling with Blush Traits *53) Breed a Strangeling with Blush Colors *54) Breed a Blush Strangeling *55) Breed a Strangeling with Titania Traits *56) Breed a Strangeling with Titania Colors *57) Breed a Titania Strangeling *58) Win Ten Strangelings from the Auction House *59) Breed a Strangeling with Neptune Traits *60) Breed a Strangeling with Neptune Colors *61) Breed a Neptune Strangeling *62) Breed a Strangeling with Dragon Traits *63) Breed a Strangeling with Dragon Colors *64) Breed a Dragon Strangeling *65) Breed a Strangeling with Spooky Traits *66) Breed a Spooky Strangeling *67) Breed a Ghost Strangeling *68) Breed a Strangeling with Freespirit Traits *69) Breed a Strangeling with Freespirit Colors *70) Breed a Freespirit Strangeling *71) Breed a Child with a Talos Elite Color *72) Breed an Enchanted Golden Talos Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Game Mechanics